The Flour Fight Brothers
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: As the madness and chaos surrounds them due to S.H.I.E.L.D. falling and HYDRA coming out of the shadows Grant and Leo decided they needed to do something to cheer up the rest of their teammates. So that's just what they attempted to do while being the ever adorable brothers they'd become in the process with a little harmless flour fight. (Part 2 of my Hug Me Brother! verse)


**Author's Note: This fic is the second continuation to my ****_Hug Me Brother! Verse _****of fics which started with ****_Hug Me Brother! _****and is followed by the third and final part in ****_That's A Really Huge Flowerpot. _****You don't have to read ****_Hug Me Brother! _****to enjoy this fic but the overall background and plot created behind this fic might confuse you if you don't. **

**I hope you enjoy reading this fic and will let me know what you think! ^-^**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ****_Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D_** **or any of the characters, as that would be ****_Marvel_**_**, **_**because if I owned the show and the characters then multiple universes would exist where everything I write for it would be canon within it's own universe. **

* * *

**The Flour Fight Brothers**

* * *

"Explain to me again why I'm helping you do this?" asked Grant with a sigh, as he walked into the kitchenette back on The Bus with Leo.

"Because I'm your lil' bro and you love me" replied Leo with a smile, as he started opening cupboard door after cupboard door and taking what he would need out of them along the way.

Grant simply remained silent and instead just sighed deeply to himself.

_"I knew it!"_ exclaimed Leo quite happily.

"You knew what?" asked Grant curiously.

"I knew you loved me" beamed Leo in response.

"Come again?" asked Grant, as he folded his arms across his chest and quirked a brow at Leo before him.

"You didn't deny you loved me when I said that's the reason you're helping me to do this!" answered Leo with a smirk in his direction.

"I'm helping you because you somehow managed to convince me that this was a good idea and just what the rest of our team needs to cheer them all up with" muttered Grant.

"Because it will cheer everyone up. Chocolate cakes always do!" said Leo, as he set all the ingredients for the cake they were going to bake out on the counter in front of him. "And you still love me."

"Whatever, Fitz" sighed Grant.

"Just say it for once, Ward" said Leo, as he turned to face him with a smile. "There's no one around to hear you say it but me as we're the only ones on The Bus at the moment since the others are back on the Providence base with Agent Koenig."

"Not gonna happen" said Grant, shaking his head. "I don't do the whole saying _'I love you'_ thing to anyone. It's just not my style."

"Sure it isn't, Ward" said Leo, rolling his eyes. "Because telling Skye you loved her this morning and being overheard by everyone on our team really makes us all believe you don't do the whole saying _'I love you'_ thing to anyone."

"That was different. Skye is my girlfriend and I do love her. I like telling her and hearing it back so sue me!" said Grant defensively.

"Skye makes you soft" snickered Leo, as he pulled out a cook book and started flicking through the pages for the chocolate cake he wished to bake.

"Skye is my weakness and I'm not afraid to admit that" said Grant, sticking out his tongue towards his friend. "You're just jealous she hears it from me and you don't."

"You know it's natural to tell your friends and family that you love them too and not just your girlfriend" mumbled Leo.

"You're not going to drop this anytime soon, are you?" asked Grant.

Leo simply shrugged his shoulders in response.

Grant just rolled his eyes and sighed before he spoke again, albeit exceptionally quickly. _"Iloveyouokaynowletsjustmoveon!"_

"Oh you did _not_ just pull that whole talking fast thing on me!" said Leo, as he folded his arms across his chest and glared at Grant.

"Oh, but I did!" said Grant, as he too folded his arms across his chest and glared at Leo.

"But I barely understood you! What did you say?" grinned Leo.

Grant narrowed his eyes at Leo before replying. "I know you heard me. _IsaidIloveyouokay?"_

"One more time?" grinned Leo, as he tilted his head towards Grant with his hand behind his ear as a prompt.

"Why do I give in to you and your childish ways?!" sighed Grant. _"IloveyouandthatisthelasttimethatIamsayingit!"_

Leo couldn't help but snort and chuckle as he reached out towards his best friend who he now viewed as his adoptive big brother, soon pulling him into his arms for a hug. "I love you too, big bro. Now that wasn't so difficult, was it?"

"Are we baking this damn cake or not?" asked Grant, as he hugged his best friend and adoptive little brother back before pulling away.

"Once I figure out how exactly then yes" answered Leo, as he walked back over towards the cook book and continued to read.

"Why would you suggest baking a chocolate cake if you never have before, Fitz?!" exclaimed Grant, rolling his eyes. "You should've asked Skye or Simmons to help you as they probably know how to bake a cake better. Or ask Agent May because she actually enjoys baking."

"The last time Skye attempted to bake anything she nearly blew up the kitchenette, Jemma wouldn't get past mixing up the chocolate before giving up and sticking a spoon in the bowl to eat it all and as for Agent May I get the feeling she'd be a bit of a control freak and order me around so that's a no to her help too. It's just me and you, big bro!" smiled Leo.

"Mhm, because we're going to do such a brilliant job at baking a cake!" scoffed Grant.

"Quit grumbling and just start helping me already!" sighed Leo.

"I would if I knew what to do!" exclaimed Grant. "I have never baked a cake in my life."

"That's why we have a cook book" said Leo, as he trailed his fingers across the words on the page he was reading. "Okay, so we need to pre-heat the oven to 180 degrees. You can do that while I set about mixing some of the ingredients together in a bowl."

Grant nodded in response and walked over to the oven to do as Leo had instructed.

As Grant got the oven ready Leo took a hold of the biggest bowl he could find and placed all of the ingredients as instructed by the cook book into it, soon mixing them all together with a giant wooden spoon.

"Now what do you want me to do?" asked Grant.

"You can handle the butter next. You need to beat it until it's very soft then add the caster sugar while continuing to beat it until the mixture is pale and fluffy. I'll tackle beating the eggs next so I can fold them into the soon to be melted chocolate" answered Leo.

Grant merely furrowed his brows at Leo. "You want me to make the butter fluffy? _Fluffy?!_ Really? Oh sure just give me a girly sounding job why don't you!"

"Just do as you're told, Ward!" scolded Leo, waving the wooden spoon now dripping with chocolate in Grant's face.

"Now you need a new spoon!" smirked Grant after he'd reached out and grabbed a hold of Leo's arm, promptly licking the chocolate off of the end with his tongue as he did so.

"Oh very mature, Ward!" laughed Leo. "Very mature indeed!"

"It was an opportunity that I just couldn't resist!" chuckled Grant, as he walked over towards the fridge and took out the butter.

* * *

They both soon settled into a witty banter back and forth with each other, talking and laughing about anything and everything, as they continued to happily bake their team a chocolate cake together.

They both had to admit to themselves that if anything it was a refreshing and relaxing change simply taking a few moments out of the madness and chaos that was going on all around them due to S.H.I.E.L.D. falling and HYDRA coming out of the shadows. Their whole team along with Agent Koenig and a handful of other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that they knew they could trust had all been doing everything that they could to bring HYDRA down and get S.H.I.E.L.D. back to what it once was, but it was unfortunately going to take time and none of them knew just how much.

Everyone was naturally on edge these days and at times stressed to breaking point, which was what had ultimately prompted Leo to pull Grant aside that day and told him of his plan to bake the rest of their team a chocolate cake with the hopes of lifting their spirits.

Once the others were all distracted back on the Providence base with Agent Koenig the two of them had then quietly sneaked away and back onto The Bus.

* * *

"So I was thinking since neither of us has ever baked a cake before that we've also never experienced the best thing about baking a cake together" said Leo a little while later, as he glanced over at Grant with a mischievous smirk across his face.

"And what would that be exactly?" asked Grant, taking note of the mischievous look on Leo's face. "Why do I get the feeling you're up to something mischievous?"

"Oh, I don't know, Ward..." grinned Leo, trailing off, as he then quickly grabbed some flour from the bag next to him and threw it right at Grant that hit him square in the middle of his face. "...maybe because I am!"

"Oh, you did _not_ just throw flour at me!" growled Grant, as he wiped the flour off of his face with his hands.

"Oh, but I did!" laughed Leo, as he grabbed a big handful of flour and threw it at Grant yet again, which this time landed right on his chest and left his all black t-shirt now sporting a great big white flour stain in the middle.

_"LEOPOLD FITZ! I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!"_ bellowed Grant, lunging straight for him.

"You'll have to catch me first, Grant Douglas Ward!" smirked Leo, as he grabbed the bag of flour and darted away from Grant as fast as he could.

"You just started a war that you are so gonna lose!" chuckled Grant, as he grabbed another bag of flour from a nearby cupboard and chased after Leo.

"We'll see about that!" laughed Leo, as he ran through the corridors of the plane throwing handfuls of flour after Grant as he went and with Grant doing the same towards him.

* * *

Soon enough the two of them had ran practically around the whole plane leaving mess upon mess of flour behind in their wake, which now littered the floors, walls, the doors to the bunks and the holotable.

They eventually found themselves standing facing each other in the middle of the lounge and with only one of the sofas separating them.

"I've got enough flour left for you to eat, Ward" grinned Leo. "And I'm going to make sure that you do."

"Same applies to you, Fitz" smirked Grant. "I wish you luck, because you're gonna need it. You won't get anywhere near my face with that flour."

"I guess we'll see, won't we?" smiled Leo, facing him, his hand full of all the flour he had left.

"Bring it on, lil' bro" winked Grant, as he too faced him with his own hand full of all the flour that he had left.

Before either of them had time to blink they had both lunged at each other in a blur of movement, as they both tried their best to catch the other off guard with a hand full of flour to the face.

But what it instead led to was the two of them tripping and tumbling down onto the sofa together with the flour they had both held in their hands ending up being smeared into their hair if anything as well as also ending up on the sofa and floor all around them.

"Guess what, Fitz?" grinned Grant, as he pinned him underneath him and held his hands above his head so he couldn't move.

_"Gah!_ You're strong! And what?!" exclaimed Leo, as he tried his best to break free from Grant's tight grip on him.

"I lied to you. I had enough flour left for two more handfuls!" snickered Grant, as he moved like lighting to his flour bag on the floor, picked it up and then proceeded to dunk what was left inside right over Leo's whole face.

_"Mmmpppphhhfffff!"_ spluttered Leo incoherently due to his mouth and face now full of nothing but flour.

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"_ yelled Phil suddenly, as he stepped into the lounge out of nowhere and with Skye hot on his heels which startled them both into freezing.

"Umm..." said Grant, biting his bottom lip, as he stared at the somewhat angry face of his boss and the giggling one of his girlfriend.

"It's not what it looks like, Sir..." mumbled Leo, wondering how much trouble they were in.

"It looks like the two of you are engaged in a flour fight!" exclaimed Phil incredulously. "I hope you're both going to clear up the mess you've made all throughout my plane!"

"Of course, Sir" chorused Grant and Leo in unison.

"I'm _so_ calling the two of you the flour fight brothers from now on!" giggled Skye.

"I quite like that combined nickname!" grinned Leo.

Grant just groaned internally as he jumped to his feet, dusting flour out of his hair as he did so.

"What even prompted you both to engage in a flour fight in the first place?" asked Phil curiously.

"We were baking a chocolate cake for the team to enjoy" replied Leo, as he jumped to his feet and shook his head akin to what a dog would when wet, the flour that covered his face and hair flying everywhere in the process

"Do you mind?" glared Grant, as he wiped the flour from his shoulder courtesy of Leo shaking his head.

"Not really no!" said Leo, now rubbing the flour from his eyes.

"Out of everyone on this team the two of you are the last two I would ever have expected to bake us all a chocolate cake" sighed Phil, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It better be worth all the flour everywhere."

"It'll be delicious, Sir!" smiled Leo. "Just you wait. We'll bring it to the Providence base for everyone to enjoy when it's finished cooking."

"In the meantime I'd appreciate it if you'd both clean up the mess the two of you made!" said Phil sternly, glaring at them both, as he then turned and walked away with another sigh and a shake of his head. _I can't believe I just witnessed a flour fight between Ward and Fitz of all people! I swear the more time those two spend bonding the more Fitz manages to bring out the inner child within Ward! God help us all in the long run!_

"Boy do I wish that I'd managed to capture the two of you on my phone!" pouted Skye. "Can you guys do it all over again so that I can film it and upload it to _YouTube_ afterwards?!"

"Not gonna happen, babe!" smirked Grant.

"You snooze you lose!" grinned Leo.

_"Ugh!_ You guys suck!" scowled Skye.

"Come on, Ward" said Leo, smacking him on his back as he set off walking out of the lounge. "I'll clean up the flour out in the corridor while you do the lounge, then I'll meet you halfway before we check in with our cake."

"Alright! Sounds like a plan!" yelled Grant after Leo in response.

"Do you have any extra chocolate left over in a bowl by any chance?" asked Skye with a twinkle in her eye.

"I think so" replied Grant, seeing the twinkle in her eye. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking that you could covertly make it disappear from Fitz's line of vision when done baking and then hide it in your bunk afterwards..." smiled Skye, trailing off.

"Why would I want to do that?" asked Grant with a knowing smile.

Skye simply flashed him a seductive smile as she slowly stepped towards him, trailing a finger down his chest. "I'm sure we could find a use for it that involves two naked bodies and lots of licking."

"You're on!" grinned Grant, as he leaned down towards his devious girlfriend and claimed her lips to his own hotly.

"Hurry up and finish baking so me, you and the chocolate can have a date back in your bunk!" said Skye when they pulled apart, kissing him one last time before sashaying away from him with a wink.

Grant didn't need telling twice. He quickly cleaned up the flour in the lounge before returning to the kitchenette to help Leo finish baking their cake, where he then discreetly and covertly managed to sneak the bowl of left over chocolate back to his bunk safely and without Leo even noticing it had gone.

* * *

The day ended with the rest of their team praising them both for a job well done on baking their very first chocolate cake together that wasn't just edible but actually tasted quite good too, while all Grant and Leo could do was beam proudly like a bunch of fools.

Later when everyone tucked in for seconds Grant and Skye instead secretly sneaked away back to Grant's bunk on The Bus where that bowl of leftover chocolate awaited them.


End file.
